Alyce Sinner
History (Submitted by Oracle) Background Aly's parents engaged in a mating ritual to celebrate the mass death caused by the Manhattaning bombings. Alyce was born months later. Alyce Sinner: 1988 - 2004 Alyce grew up as the daughter of a single mother. Madeline Sinner was a devoted acolyte of the Lux Beata cult and raised her daughter in a manner which she hoped would instill her daughter with those same demented beliefs. Alyce's father was the cult's leader who kept Alyce's mother as a favored of his harem, but who hardly ever took notice of Alyce or his other offspring. The cult thrived on the ideal that humanity was a flawed, imperfect concept but controlled indulgence in sin was a means to join with which one could attain communion with a higher power. The cultists would adorn themselves in seven ribbons every morning. As the day progresses, they would remove one ribbon marked with the name of the sin they had engaged in and place the ribbon in their pocket. At the conclusion of the day, each cultist was expected to have removed all their ribbons and engage in a cleansing ceremony and then would supposedly be forgiven of their sins, so long as they had only engaged in one, and only one, sinful act for each of their seven ribbons. If a cultist failed to shed all their ribbons or had been caught indulging a sin for which they had already removed their ribbon, they would be severely punished. Even as a child, Alyce was expected to abide by this teaching. When she was sixteen, Alyce grew tired of this treatment and her constant beatings. As the cult gathered to celebrate the death of Brainiac's invasion, Alyce didn't drink the punch she laced with rat poison and was the only survivor of the mass suicide. Alyce Sinner: 2004 - 2006 Alyce spent two years at Iron Heights' Juvenile Detention Center undergoing court ordered therapy and de-programming under the supervision of Jeremiah Arkham. Though the treatment was successful, Alyce chose to keep her ribbons as a reminder of what she survived. Alyce Sinner: 2006 - 2011 Given a clean bill of mental health and new outlook on life, Alyce then returned to Gotham where she attended Gotham State University. She excelled through the psychology program, finishing her dissertation in five years' time, after which she began her internship. Alyce Sinner: 2011 - Present Alyce was soon hired by her old psychiatrist, Jeremiah Arkham, and went to work at the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane as a Resident Psychologist, specializing in treating patients with cases involving brainwashing or cult behavior. Nowadays, Alyce is the devoted right-hand woman of Dr. Arkham in addition to his affectionate girlfriend. Not the most professional couple but when has Arkham Asylum ever been known for it's ethics? Anyway, that's Alyce Sinner, Arkham Asylum's Assistant Director. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Alyce's unusual surname is the product of her mother supposedly legally changing her name before leaving Zandia for America. Alyce kept the name, much like the ribbons, as a reminder of where she came from and what she's capable of overcoming. Zandian records are a bit rough so no word yet on what Madeline's name was prior. * (System-Generated Contextual Supplemental Report) ** Lux Beata's founder, Jordan Blood, was supposedly banished from Zandia by his family, prompting his arrival in Gotham City in the mid-eighties, bringing his harem and a handful of followers with him. ** The founder of Lux Beata, Jordan Blood, was from the same family that founded the Church of Blood. Jordan Blood was the second son of Sebastian Blood VI, the church's former leader. Jordan's brother, Sebastian Blood VII, also led the church until 2011. Jordan is thus the uncle of Sebastian Blood VIII, the church's current leader. ** Lux Beata is Latin for "Vision of Light" according to the cult's literature. Aside from their rituals of sin, they were also known for their ritualistic orgies celebrating disasters and mass death. In a sense, replacing death with new life. Threat Assessment Resources * Medical Training ** Master Psychologist *** Specialist in Cult Behavior Deprogramming ** Expert Chemist ** Expert Medical Practitioner * Business Management Weaknesses * Devoted to Jeremiah Arkham * Residual Cult Ritualistic BehaviorNetwork Files: Alyce Sinner Arkham Employee File Employment History * Arkham Asylum: Assistant Director (1 year). * Arkham Asylum: Resident Psychiatrist (3 years). * Gotham General: Medical Intern (1 year). Education * Medical Doctorate Degree in Psychology. Notes * Raised as a member of the Lux Beata movement. Only known survivor of the cult's mass suicide. * Wears seven ribbons in her hair, written on each ribbon is one of the seven deadly sins. * Under internal investigation for breaking the nose of patient Jervis Tetch (#51081) in what she claimed self-defense during a therapy session. * Employee's current caseload includes: Thomas Elliot (#60903) & Jaina Hudson (#92102).Arkham Employee Files: Alyce Sinner Trivia and Notes Trivia * The Mad Hatter tried to assault her when he found out her name was Alyce. * Alyce has a fixation with sin. She undoes a ribbon from her hair and then experiences that emotion: Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Lust and Envy. * Her employee number is 37-121. Notes * Her employee number is a nod to the number of dead Lux Beata cultists and her first comic book appearance: Arkham Reborn #1 December, 2009. * In the comics she and her lover, Jeremiah Arkham, poisoned the entire cult, and made it look like a mass suicide. * Her address is a nod to first appearance of Arkham Asylum in the comics: Batman #258. Novick Drive is a nod to artist Irv Novick. Links and References * Appearances of Alyce Sinner * Character Gallery: Alyce Sinner Category:Characters Category:Arkham Staff Category:ARGUS Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Zandians Category:Medicine Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Business Management Category:Gothamite Category:Dating Characters Category:Doctors Category:Psychologists Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity Category:Height 5' 6"